Sleep Sleep Sleep
by Lady Kira
Summary: r&r Never could describe this. songfic sort of.Redone and hopefully better story. A dream, a dance and a question. What will the answer be? What would your answer be?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Jim Hanson and the song is called 'Sleep Sleep Sleep' and is off an album called 'Dream a little Dream'  
Summary: Have to read to find out. I don't know how to describe it. First fanfic so don't panic, I will get better as I go along. Please remember to r&r.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah looked up from the book she was writing when she heard Toby begin to cry. Her father and stepmother had gone to a dinner party held in her father's honor, and left Toby in Sarah's care again. It was raining again as it had that fateful night.   
  
Sarah didn't mind taking care of Toby anymore. In fact, she rather looked forward to doing so. They had grown closer, in more ways than one, so that it was often hard to say who his mother was sometimes. Often the complaints were that you couldn't separate them or that Karen or their father didn't get to spend much time with Toby as Sarah did.  
  
She put the book and pen down as she got up to see what was the matter with her little brother. She opened the door, flicked on the light and walked over to the crib. "What's wrong?" she asked him softly.  
  
She picked him up as she started to hum the first few lines on a song. She didn't know where the song came from just that it was there. She walked over and sat down in the rocking chair and started singing.  
  
Hush baby baby please baby don't cry  
The sun may be setting but the moon will rise  
The darkness will fade you'll feel safer real soon  
The glow from the moon will light up your room  
  
Sleep sleep sleep  
Soon you'll be falling to sleep  
Sleep sleep sleep  
Soon you'll be falling to sleep  
  
He had settled down as she started to sing, as did the rest of the house. It all seemed to breathe a deep sigh of relief and relax. The rain slowed up to a light sprinkle and the wind died down to nothing.   
  
Hush baby maybe you'll sleep through the night  
Dream pleasant dreams let me tuck you in tight  
I don't think your hungry and I know your not cold  
One kiss on the cheek is the best thing I'm told  
  
Sleep sleep sleep  
Soon you'll be falling to sleep  
Sleep sleep sleep  
Soon you'll be falling to sleep  
  
As Sarah and Toby were caught up in each other and the lullaby, they didn't notice that they were being observed. Deep in the shadows in the room stood the Goblin King though cloaked invisible whose very presence can be felt and the smell of magic in the air.   
  
Hush baby maybe you could take a nap  
Bundle up in a blanket right here in my lap  
You're getting real sleepy your eyes want to close  
  
Sleep sleep sleep  
Soon you'll be falling to sleep  
Sleep sleep sleep  
Soon you'll be falling to sleep  
  
Soon Sarah felt the slow steady rhythm of Toby's breathing and knew he was asleep. She couldn't bring herself to put him back in his crib, not just yet. So she held him close to her heart as she rocked them both to sleep.   
  
Hush baby baby please baby don't cry  
The sun may be setting but the moon will rise  
The darkness will fade you'll feel safer real soon  
The glow from the moon will light up your room  
  
Sleep sleep sleep  
Soon you'll be falling to sleep  
Sleep sleep sleep  
Soon you'll be falling to sleep  
  
Jareth couldn't help himself. He just had to touch her. He walked over to them quietly and lifted Toby out of her arms and placed him back in his crib, before turning back to her. How many times had he gazed at her through his crystals since his defeat? Hundred times? A thousand? It didn't really matter.   
  
He scooped her up into his arms and walked slowly from the room into hers. She shifted in her sleep dreaming of being in His arms. Floating along, dancing in the clouds. He laid her down on her bed and straightened up. 'She still is the most enchanting creature I've ever come across. If only...' He waved his hand over her and changed her jeans and shirt to satin gown of midnight blue with loose sleeves that flared from the shoulder. He bent down and tucked a rose on the pillow next to her, brushed his lips across hers, and disappeared into the night.   
  
The next morning, Sarah woke up from her dream to find herself in her bed. Not remembering anything after she fell asleep in the rocking chair, she wondered how she ended up in her bed. Then she got this feeling and looked down at her clothes expecting to find jeans and instead finding the gown and one she had never seen before confirmed her suspicions. He had been here last night. She felt something she knew but being too tired didn't know if it was her imagination, wishful thinking, or if it really happened.   
  
  
******************  
  
So what do you think of it so far? Any questions, comments, or suggestions will be appreciated so r&r.  
  
Lady Kira 


	2. Chapter 2

One morning one week later, she went walking through the park with her book. She always found it a little emotional to write about her adventure but she didn't want to forget a single moment of it. Sometimes she would be so caught up reliving her adventure that the world just seems to melt away and she would be back with all her friends again. She still called them once a week or so to get together and find out what has happened. Never at any time did she ask or her friends say anything about his highness though. She knew that they would say something if there were anything wrong or otherwise.

She walked over the bridge and sat down at a bench there. No matter where she traveled she didn't think any place would be as calming or as comforting as this spot right here. Gazing about she watched as children played, dogs fetching Frisbees for their masters', and families having picnics on the ground. Everyone seemed so satisfied with his or her lives that she felt a little at a disadvantage with herself. She felt out of place. She always had its just that the feeling just grew to where it was like a constant ache like a dull headache that just stayed with you no matter what. Even when she dreamed of her white knight, she also often wished for a real family. A place where she felt that she really belonged.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice she had company until she heard a voice behind her, calling her name. She knew that voice. It haunted her in her sleep. Especially since last week. She couldn't believe it. When he called to her again she slowly stood up and turned around, crushing her book to her heart like a shield. "Jareth."

She could not believe how handsome he looked. She thought to herself, 'Wow, I could look at him forever and still not get tired of it.' His hair was long and untamed as it ever was, falling over his shoulders. His mismatched eyes of sea green and earth brown sparkled like the crystals you always seem to find in his hands. He was wearing a white shirt opened down the front to show his emblem off. His leggings were gray with his knee-high black leather boots.

"Sarah." He said in greeting. "You've grown up in the last few years. And quite nicely too, I might add."

"Thank you." She said still quite unsure why he's standing there looking as good as ever. "May I ask, what in the world are you doing here?"

"Why Sarah, I'm here because its time you came home."

"Home? But I am home."

"No Sarah, this world isn't your home."

"What would you know about where my home is or isn't? What business of it is yours anyway?" she said getting a little upset at him.

"I know because I know you, and it is my business when your very soul calls out for the very magic my world is made of. You think I can't tell that you've spent your whole life searching but never finding a part of you that is missing. You found it. Once. And then you left leaving more then that little part behind forever part of my labyrinth, as she is now a part of you. You don't think she can't feel your pain? You think I can't? You and my labyrinth are a part of each other so she feels what you feel and since I too am a part of her I can feel you too."

"Yea, well what makes you think I want to go back?"

"You mean beside the fact you left friends behind?"

"Yes, besides that."

"Because without you the labyrinth is slowly die, and soon the labyrinth will be no more."

Later that night, she laid down in her bed thinking over what he said. He had agreed to give her until tomorrow night for her. To give her time to get her things together and say her good byes.

Sorry it took so long. I wanted it short, but not this short.

Thank you Darklady26, I had another chapter but I wasn't finished with it I didn't think.

Lady Kira


	3. Chapter 3

"Yea, well what makes you think I want to go back?"

"You mean beside the fact you left friends behind?"

"Yes, besides that."

"Because without you the labyrinth is slowly die, and soon the labyrinth will be no more."

Later that night, she laid down in her bed thinking over what he said. He had agreed to give her until tomorrow night for her. To give her time to get her things together and say her good byes.

_Sarah knew it was a dream. It didn't matter. All that did was she was dancing with her king, Jareth, again. _

_Nothing else mattered. She didn't have anyone else to rescue or a time limit to beat. In her dreams she had all the time in the world. _

_In her dreams she felt safe, protected, but most of all, she felt loved. Loved for who she is. Loved for her as herself. She didn't have to pretend to be someone else, or put up a mask to hide what she was feeling when no one else really cared, no one else, that except Toby. And Jareth. And everyone else from the labyrinth. She didn't have to hide anything, just let everything go and be herself. _

_It doesn't matter why_

_Or what I feel deep inside_

_All it is is love_

_And all my love for you_

_I can't keep it to myself_

_What it is I feel for you_

_She knew what the singer was saying. It's the way she's feeling now. Her head on his shoulder, eyes closed and relaxed, and his on her head relaxed and just being._

_"Jareth,"_

_"Yes, Sarah?"_

_"Can I keep you?"_

_He raised his head at the question. Not quite sure at what he heard. "What?" He asked her softly. Not willing to break the spell. _

_"You, can I keep you this time."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"What? The mighty Goblin King? Unsure?" she teased him gently._

_He looked down at her and with a mocking look that didn't fool her at all. Then his face softens with love. "Yes as long as I can keep you too."_

_"Wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, Jareth."_

_"Yes, I know. I love you too, Sarah."_

_As a new song began they started dancing together as they started a new life together._

_Sarah kept up with her brother and when his time Aboveground was up, brought him back down to the Underground. Back home._

One year later she walked up to the house she grew up in. How would they regard her? She had married Jareth and moved to another world quite suddenly. Almost over night. Now she was back one year later to see Toby.

So, people, how do I write this sequel?

Lady Kira


End file.
